Update:Continuing* quest: Incursion
EDIT: Due to unexpected Real Life monsters, the pace of my presentation of events has slowed down, but has not stopped! It will not be done in 1 week as originally planned. '' '''The Incursion has begun. ' Gycias Tarova, the dreadguard who-would-be-Chosen has returned and will do what it takes to create a base of operations in Light controlled territory. Saboteurs have been sent ahead and take on the guise of ordinary people everywhere. They strike randomly, infrequently but enough to disrupt trade and strike terror. Expect them to appear alone or with small squads of Militant-darkfriend lead troops. Expect the saboteurs to carry blue slate fragments, though many have fallen or been captured, so some fragments may be in the hands of others (smobs). The firsts strike (mobraid) occurred last night (see below), with Caemlyn left damaged but mostly intact due to the rapid response of defenders from all parts of the world. Whether or not that strike was considered a success depends on who you talk to. The blue slate fragments, heads of saboteurs and militant darkfriends will all be rewarded for by the broker. Since it is in the best interest of all who oppose the Shadow to stop these incursions, all non-Dark clanned and unclanned characters can receive rewards for these items. Raids, incursions, and fragment loads will happen sporadically during this week. Updates to the storyline will appear in this thread. Die puny humans. ------------------------------------------------------------- Incursion Chapter One The young woman stood atop a guard tower, hands covered in the blood of the archer she had just garrotted with his own bowstring. She scanned over southern Caemlyn, noting trails of smoke rising into the air from fires which would hopefully continue to burn into the night. The clashing of metal, the battle cries, and the screams of those being slaughtered had softened into the pleasant music of moans from the dying. As lovely as this sound was to her ears, the bloodied woman only felt anger. She knew this incursion was only to probe the defenses of Andor, she knew the militants would die, but her sister… they were supposed to escape together. She removed her pack, reaching in to assess by touch alone how many vials and what supplies she still had. Enough to continue the havok into the countryside, but alone, alone without Caerla. She had watched helplessly from a nearby rooftop as the Gaidin Dean and his witch Hope, and all of the assembled defenders who had come to the aid of Andor had struck her poor innocent sister down, cutting her head brutally off, and splitting her possessions among themselves. Bastards, one and all, who call themselves heros. Fingering a fragment of slate in her pocket, Ianna dropped from the guard tower and slipped into the Andoran countryside. ''--- --- Hours earlier, in a place far far from Caemlyn... --- ---'' Caerla stood, muscles tense with anticipation, outside the doors to her Master’s command chambers. Dressed in a pretty yellow pinafore and wearing her favorite pack, the one with the teddy embroidered on it, she looked entirely, completely, and thoroughly out of place among the rough, violent men. She and her twin had always been small for their age, which meant they could pass as children when they wanted. However, when she was actually a child, it had also meant teasing, and bullying, and once her mother died, and her brother left home, it meant worse things. There was no one to speak for her, no one to stand up for her. Until the man from the Shadows came, and taught the twins wicked things, and now… she stands up for herself. The rough squad leaders, militant, well armed and as trained as any mercenary army, were gathered with her before the command chambers. They towered over the childishly dressed girl, yet they shied away from her in respectful deference. All but one captain, who finally nodded in her direction, indicating that the Master would see her now. Stepping into the command chambers, Caerla, despite her years of training, and absolute cold heartedness, felt a dread fall over her. Nevertheless, the young woman clenched her jaw and strode forward to stand before her Master. Gycias Tarova, dressed in muted colors and cloaked in some dark, shifting fabric, was bent over a massive map that covered the entire table. The room was illuminated by a sphere of Saidin hovering over the table. The alabaster skin showing on Tarova’s face and hands was so pale that thin blue veins could be seen through the surface. He did not lift his intense eyes from whatever he was studying, and did not even speak. He simply pulled a folded letter from his pocket and handed it to the girl, ignoring whatever reaction she might have had. Caerla unfolded the orders and read: This is a one way mission. You are to lead the shock forces through so that they can test out the defenses of Caemlyn, and greater Andor. The Militant's are informed of the mission, but the recruits are just pawns. I may send shadowspawn through after you just to create chaos in your wake. '' ''Destroy any targets of opportunity, soften the defenses, but understand, this is a one way trip for the men. You, saboteur, are to kill and poison and maim, then escape, hide, and wait. I have sent a fragment of the slate key with you. A fragment is enough for you to be able to send a message through a gateway, but not enter it. Your fragment is one of many that will be sent through in the coming week, with saboteurs and agents who will have missions of their own. If you can link up with the others, you all may return to join the main assault one week hence. '' 'You must have many many fragments to be able to assemble the key to return back through the gateway. Over the week, try to link up with other agents, and if you have enough, the fragments will re-form into the key that will allow you to pass back through a gateway to our base. Do NOT let these fragments fall into the wrong hands.' ''Go, do my bidding, and I shall ensure that the Great Lord will hear of your work. -- GT Caerla felt a mix of relief and disappointment at not having heard her Master even speak one word. Obediently, she turned and left his chambers, plans already forming in her head. Tarova was going to open one of his Power wrought stonework gates directly into the heart of Caemlyn for her. The men would follow her commands. The city, once her home, then the place of her torment, was now hers to wreck. She had never felt happier. She strode through the militant squad leaders, who followed her down into the valley. units formed and mustered, as the raiders began to gather near the stone ring. Caerla turned to scan the faces of the men, gestured, and the gate opened. Her sister Ianna had been on the other side for hours already, sent ahead with orders of her own on a lone mission: poison, taint, undermine, prepare the way. It would be good to see Ianna again. As Caerla watched the squads file through the hole in space, she had a happy thought. Perhaps, once the city was burning, a picnic in the park… there was a beautiful spot under the well. If only they can get that pesky Ogier to leave. Then she stepped through... '' Keep eyes out for surprise attacks! Chapter Two by Wednesday! -------------------------------------------------------- OOC: Real Life chose this week to act up the worst... story installment and big-fun delayed. Nevertheless: Several key fragments, ''a fragment of blue slate, have fallen into the hands of unfriendly forces around the lands (smobs). As of just now there are 20 in the game. Less than three hours before boot! If I can stay awake, there will be another set put in just after boot for you over-nighters, Aussies, Europeans, and other lawless renegades. EDIT: LS turned out en masse to defend Lugard from attempts to disrupt trade by the forces of GT during a post-midnight raid (EST). Many militants and a saboteur dressed as a drunk fell. Sadly, no non darkfriend humans fell. I must submit myself to the Imm Farm for punishment...